1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen dance studio system that enables a person to perform exercise dancing while seeing his/her image both displayed on a screen and reflected in a mirror.
2. Description for the Related Art
Generally, prior dance exercising systems are in the field of game arrangements using footsteps and do not relate to teaching and learning traditional dance.
Meanwhile, dances may be classified in various ways, such as sports dancing, broadcasting dancing and social dancing, etc., wherein the dancing is a kind of aerobic exercise using the whole body, essential for modern social life, and further constitutes an important exercising choice.
This kind of dancing need a long training time period and further when many students in a dance class learn dancing over a predetermined time period, a teacher must be provided and the students have to be trained uniformly regardless of their ability under a predetermined dancing program. In addition, when the teacher teaches his/her students, the teacher has to show his/her back side to the students in order to make movements conforming with those of the students, instead of facing them.